Light over Darkness
by CarlosTheBuizel
Summary: Poochyena X Sylveon.


Hey, just a lemon requested by a good friend of mine. Here you are, Juzo!~

"Ahh, this is the life." I sighed gracefully as another one of my Sableye henchmen came to my calls, feeding me all sorts of various different types of fruit. "You guys are the best. You make the best pay too, haha!" The Sableye scurried around and went back to their little hut in the corner of the living room. I watched them and sat up from my bed, looking around at the cold, damp floor. Scratching my Poochyena fur, I got up and stretched all of my legs. Front left, Front right, Hind left, Hind right.

"I want to go see Sylveon," I told myself. "Maybe then I can actually get my damn phone back. Not sure why she likes to borrow it so much. Heh." I chuckled to myself and got onto my feet, heading for the door. I turned the knob with my semi-wet paw and the sun's hot rays beamed down into my one-room house, causing the floor to be brightened drastically.

I went outside into the town of Sunridge. Ah, lively as always. Virizions house over there, Pikachus house over there, and Sylveon's house. Towering over me with it's great pink exterior and it's rose pink flowers popping out and beaming a great pink color into the area surrounding. The grass adds on to the outer decors as it's fresh green blossoms over the pink, creating a dream-like image. "Damn, why is her house so nice compared to mine?" I turned my head back and looked at my black house. Damp-like, worn out, the grass dead and brown. "Ugh, I need to ask Sylveon to help me fix that up."

I looked in the direction of Sylveon's household, still making it's huge appearance im front of me. "W-Well, here I go." I held my breath and went up to her house, ringing her doorbell. A sort of song played. Pleasant, but eerie at the same time. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I can see that her Mailbox is stuffed. I went over to it and sniffed it gently but the door swung open with Sylveon's hair being a mess. A obviously frightened and hurt Vulpix ran out before she could catch it. "Ugh damnit I'll get you!" she shouted out to the Vulpix, running away while sobbing at the same time. "Uhh, what was that about? Haha." I said to her calmly but nervously as she stood in the doorway. "Oh, just a little squirt who tried to pick a bone with me. Nothing serious."

"OK. Mind if I come in? I sort of want my front yard to be like yours, do you think you can give me a hand?" I held out my paw, which contained P7,000. She looked down at it and looked at my face with a somewhat suspicious look. Her eyes drifted down to my lower regions. Was she... looking at me? I pushed the idea out of my mind before I could get a semi-erection. Didn't need that to happen at a time like this. I decided to break the ice before something happened. "So, what do you think? Deal? Can you help me fix up the place? I'll even make us a nice meal!" "Meh, okay I guess. Let me get dressed. Meet me at your house!" she said with her sweet and gentle voice.

"Gotcha." I replied. She shut her door and walked into the depths of her house. "I always wondered what the inside of her house looked like. Guess I'll ask her to see the inside later." I told myself. I walked to my house just like I was told to do and opened my door. "Hey, you guys can leave for the rest of the day. I want you at my house 8 am spot on or you are fired!" The Sableye squealed in unison, "Yes sir!" they all scurried out with their equipment and personal belongings. "Well, she should be here any minute." I informed myself verbally. I went outside and saw her coming with a big bag.

"Hey! What's in the bag?" I asked her curiously, trying to sniff at the pink and red bag she was holding. She pulled it away and pushed me roughly. "NO! You are not looking in that that's a secret!" "W-Well OK then." I said, a bit weakly. We walked into my house, and she put the bag down on my bed. I looked at the bag nervously but I ignored my feelings of worry and nervousness and listened closely. "OK so you want to fix up your front yard right? Can I have the money first please?" I reluctantly reached into my fur and handed her the P7,000. She smiled and pocketed it in her little pouch wrapped around her neck and waist.

"Hey, mind if we check out your cellar? I'm really curious to know what's in there, I never saw it Poochyena. Hehe." she smiled and stared at me with her gorgeous and infinite blue eyes, so I could not even begin to consider turning down her request to just look at my cellar. "OK. I replied with a smile. Seems simple enough, haha! My cellar is kind of a mess but I figure you won't mind. I wish." "Oh trust me, that's so ok. I just like dark places to keep secrets and stuff." She said that and gripped onto her bag, bringing it with her. "Mind if you tell me what's in that bag yet? That's kinda odd." "Meh, I'll show you downstairs. Come on it's sort of secret so I wouldn't want anyone... seeing."

That kind of made me feel nervous, but OK.

We went downstairs and I almost slipped on the stairs. There was the lone table leaning against the wall, with 4 hooks on each corner. Ah, my old cue holder. That could be used for other things if I thought about it.

"Hey, can you stand on these hooks please?" she said, breaking the silence. "Uhm. Sure..." I very nervously stood on the bottom hooks using my hind legs and looked at her. She lit the basement up with her mini lamp she bought and she pulled out thick, metal ropes from her bag and tied me up quick. "Hey! What are you doing!" I squirmed violently and tried to escape, but they didn't let me budge a bit. She picked up the table I was on and laid in onto the floor. I got very nervous as she reached into her bag and pulled out a ball-gag and a blindfold. I looked at them in horror as she installed the ball-gag onto me so I couldn't scream.

I was laying down, still strapped as she slowly climbed onto me after putting the blindfold on me. I couldn't feel anything but I felt her paw rub against my soft member, jerking me off. _Mmn.._ I moaned into the ball-gag, which turned into a muffle. My member was now fully erect and pumping with blood. She smiled and got reached down, stuffing myself into her. I moaned (muffled still) into the ball-gag and squirmed as I felt my cock being surrounded and compressed by moist, warm and tight walls. All squeezing my dick as I feel it pump in and out of her. _Oh... What's she doing to me? I know she's fucking me... but why? Why me?_ I thought to myself as I erupted a hot jet of cum deep into her pussy. She moaned in ectasy as she leaned down and started to hump again, pressing her stomach down against mine.

I moaned again as I just orgasmed. I squirmed, my cock now more sensitive then it was now. "Mphfhffhm!" I shouted through the gag. She looked at the gag and pulled it so it was above my mouth but still wrapped around my head. "What is it?" she asked. "I can't do this Sylveon! Please stop I already cummed into you and I just can't do it again... I'm too exhausted... Urf..." She let the gag go, and looked down at me with pity as she pulled out a whip. "You know you want it." she said blandly as she twirled it and lashed it across my stomach.

That's when I felt the most painful experience in my life. "MFFFFMMFPPFHH!" I screamed through the ball-gag. I shut my eyes and cried, feeling the tears run down my cheeks as the burning lash across my stomach seared with white-hot pain. She climbed onto me again and started to fuck me, however I didn't get any pleasure. "Ughhh!" she moaned and humped quicker, pressing my dick harder into her fresh pussy. She moaned as her lips surrounded my base, making me squirm in uncomfortableness and the pain was still scarring my physical factors. "Mpfhf.." the pain started to settle down as she pressed her paws against mine, pinning me down to the table as she humped nice and slow. _Thrust. Hump. Thrust. Hump._ She leaned back and fucked me harder. I looked up at her and blushed at the view I had. Her labia was clearly visible and I tried to enjoy myself but I couldn't. After a while of her forceful thrusts, she leaned down and licked the gag. She moaned as I let out another shot of cum into her, squirting out onto the fur surrounding my reproductive area.

She kept humping me. I felt my penis start to hurt a bit. _Hurting... Why is it hurting?! How is she lasting this long!? You have to get her to stop if you want to help yourself... You just have to!_ I squirmed violently but she chuckled and pulled the whip out again. "Don't disobey your master, you mutt." She giggled and lashed me across the chest again. "MPMFHFHFHFH! SMPFHHH!" I screamed under the ballgag as I cried harder, sobbing into the gag. _PLEASE STOPPPPPP! IT BURNS! _She leaned down and gripped onto the skin that she lashed, humping much more violently. "Ah, you're a fucking pervert Poochy. You like this and you know it. Wait till everyone hears that you fucked me! Boy oh boy, they'll just fuck you over again! Haha!" she smiled evilly and thrusted harder, causing me to let out a small jet of cum into her. My member went numb. This was it, I couldn't take anymore!

I squirmed harder but then remembered the whip. She must've noticed that I remembered it since she saw me but didn't reach for the whip. "We're not stopping until you cum 10 times, so let's pick up the pace! I didn't even orgasm once, hehe!" I stared up at her in horror as she humped harder, and harder. "Ah fuck!" she moaned into the silence of my cellar as I felt a sharp cramp in my stomach with every thrust. "Mpfhh.." I groaned in pain. _I.. I can't.. hang on.. anymore.. she.. she's taking it.. too far.._ She wrapped her ribbons around my neck and began to choke me. I paniced somewhat and moaned into the ballgag. She humped faster and harder as I couldn't take it anymore. She thrusted one last time and finished her orgasm. "Ohhhh yeeeaaahhhhhh..." _It's.. too.. much for me.. Urf._

_.__**I blacked out. Fin!~**_


End file.
